1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to systems and methods for adjusting light sources in measurement of object images, and more particularly, to a system and method for adjusting backlight in measurement of a profile image.
2. Description of Related Art
Product quality has long been one of the most important factors in maintaining a typical manufacturing enterprise's competitiveness. Ways of improving the quality of products is an important ongoing pursuit of such enterprises. It is essential to verify the correctness of an object before a batch production of the object. In recent years, a user can use an image measuring machine installed with a charge coupled device (CCD) to obtain a profile image of an object by scanning the object. In the measuring method, backlight source adjusting, which is usually performed by a user, is an essential problem in the measuring procedure. In normal cases, when the user adjusts the backlight source to measure the profile image of the object, errors are often occurred, and labor intensity of the user is high.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for adjusting backlight in measurement of the profile image, so as to overcome the above-described shortcomings.